theambushgamesfandomcom-20200216-history
Tater-Canon Appendices
This is the official Appendices for all Tater-Canon games. All material below is confirmed by Potato and is extra information that you didn't get from the games themselves. The Jedi Temple Game *This takes place in the first year of the Clone Wars. *Anakin has had Ahsoka as his padawan for 1 month now. *Count Dooku mainpulated and convinced Anakin and Plo Koon to betray the jedi within the first month of the Clone Wars. They remained undercover until Yoda sensed their dark schemes. *Not all jedi were in the jedi temple during the explosion. Most jedi that were in the temple were killed, though. Some of the victims include Ki-Adi-Mundi, Luminara, and Eeth Koth. *Obi-Wan Kenobi arrived late to the discussions due to him being in the medical bay from a recent major battle he was in. *All jedi arrested were interrogated to death. Anakin and Plo, though, admitted to being sith right before their deaths. Because of this, they still survived this game. *Tater's assisstant was not always an evil commando. Just like the jedi, he was once good, but was soon manipulated by Dooku into working for him. *Tater's assisstant was originally not supposed to accompany Tater on the Jedi Temple mission, but the other commandos that were supposed to went missing. This was due to Tater's evil assisstant locking them in a closet. Because of this, Tater's assisstant (who is still unnamed) took the job of helping out Tater, which was just what he wanted. *While the jedi discussed, Yoda would often be off meditating or looking at jedi holocrons, trying to seek guidance is how to deal with this threat. He also had holographic conversations with Dooku from time to time. Hunting the Hunters *Takes place in the first year of the Clone Wars. *It could take place anywhere between 4 months to the same as The Jedi Temple Game. *Check Moid, the Neimoidian that the bounty hunters are working for, is not a good guy. His "enemy" that he wants the hunters to assassinate is another Neimoidian. This Neimoidian is trying to block shipments of illegal weapons and other goods from Check Moid to Cato Neimoidia. In order to end him blocking the shipment of the illegal goods, Moid hires bounty hunters to kill him. *Spudlo Tateroff has a sister that lives on another planet. *Spudlo got very famous due to him winning in the "Execution Pit". The Execution Pit is a popular galaxy wide game where participants fight to the death. They do this until one man is left standing. Spudlo was put up against many foes, from rancors to force users. Fortunately for him, he just waited and watched as others killed each other until there was one person left. He then altered his blaster, allowing it to shoot backwards. After getting his blaster taken from him by the last man left, Spudlo waited for the shot of victory. When the man shot the blaster, it went right back at him and killed him. Spudlo had won, and only at the age of 19. *Spudlo was 30 during the time of Hunting the Hunters. *Spudlo's building had all sorts of rooms, some that he hadn't even been in before. Some of these rooms include a bar room, a game room, a target practice room, and even his master suite. *Spudlo made his building solid gold after the mission to show that he was a powerful man. He got the gold by paying miners to mine it out from a large asteroid. Guardians of the Republic *Takes place over two years into the Clone Wars *Takes place two years after The Jedi Temple Game and Hunting the Hunters *Zarbon remained a neutral planet during the Clone Wars, with no battles in it, for the first two years of the war. When the Separatists were fleeing with the Republics battle plan's, they decided to take refuge in an abandoned outpost on Zarbon. *Vees Snappa was Dooku's newest assassin during this game. He has had other assassins before during the war too. Even though Asajj Ventress and Savage Opress were his assassins during the actual Clone Wars, he never had them as assassins during the Tater-Canon Clone Wars. This does not rule out the possibility of them ever appearing, though. *Dooku has had Snappa as his assassin for one month now. While Snappa had completed other mission, this was his first full time mission. *Derrik Alther was the first jedi Snappa had ever actually dueled. Despite doing well for his first time fighting a jedi, he was still overpowered. He won the duel by ordering his droids to shoot Derrik. *ARC trooper Hammer was second in command of the squad from the beginning. He assumed the rank of first in command when Derrik Alther, the squad leader, had been killed. *Commander Fox was the second in command of the squad, after Hammer. *Tato Vedge was 15 during this game. *Tato's father was absent during this game due to him leaving Maria and Tato when Tato was a small child. *Animals were running away from the Vedge's farm and commiting suicide by eating poisonous apples, which they knew would kill them. They did this because of the dark presence of the Separatists on the planet, which they thought meant an impending doom was coming. *The Xenfex ran away when Old Guy called out his predator call because it thought it was a larger predator. This proves that Xenfex are not the best predators on Zarbon. More on this will be explained in The Tale of Omega. *Old Guy had been living on Zarbon for at least 15 years. Despite him being desolated from the rest of the galaxy, he still was able to keep up with important events like the Clone Wars. *The escape ship Old Guy was leading the clones to did not have enough seats for all of the clones that started out on the first day. Old Guy knew that there would be less of them by the end of the journey so he didn't tell them. *Sparker had asked to join the Death Watch three months before Guardians of the Republic. He was not allowed to join until he could prove himself, and he decided to do so by presenting Pre Vizsla, the Death Watch leader, with the Republic's battle plans. *Rex, Lock, and Load were all hired as scum by the Separatists a month and a half before Guardians of the Republic began. The Separatists already planned on taking the Republic's battle plans, but just in case clones were to get a hold of them they hired traitors just in case. *Dooku originally wanted over 15 clone traitors. Out of all the clones that were brought before him, only three agreed to betray the Republic (Rex, Lock, and Load). The rest were executed. *The Clones and Tato were rescued by a venator. This venator was jedi master Saesee Tiin's, who could be seen meeting them at the end. This proves that he survived The Jedi Temple Game. He survived this game because he was else where when the explosion in the jedi temple went off. Category:Appendice Category:Tater-Canon Category:The Jedi Temple Game Category:Hunting the Hunters Category:Guardians of the Republic